


Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips

by Actualchickennugget



Category: Naruto
Genre: Grinding, M/M, PWP, Smut, its not explicit but sasuke is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actualchickennugget/pseuds/Actualchickennugget
Summary: The bed creaked as Naruto shifted his weight, moving even further into Sasuke’s personal space.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips

It started out soft, at first. The slightest brush of lips on lips. The bed creaked as Naruto shifted his weight, moving even further into Sasuke’s personal space. He brought one hand up, gently cupping Sasuke’s cheek, his thumb softly tracing the curve of Sasuke’s cheek bone. Sasuke leaned into the touch, a quiet thrill running through him. As dizzy with it as he was, he wasn’t sure about just when he had been shifted to lay on his back, when Naruto’s lips had moved away from his own and down the column of his neck. A soft sigh left his lips, his eyes sliding shut as he allowed himself to just _feel_.

Naruto’s glance flickered up to Sasuke’s face, just barely visible with the gentle moonlight streaming between the gaps in the curtains. Not long ago, Sasuke would have resisted, squirming away from his grasp, insisting that it was unfair to let Naruto focus on him so wholly. Now though, he was pliant beneath him, only letting out the occasional, quiet gasp when Naruto nipped or sucked at a particularly sensitive spot. Naruto brought his knee up, pressing gently between Sasuke’s parting thighs, and was gratified when Sasuke shifted back against it without the slightest bit of hesitation.

“ _Naruto_.” Sasuke’s voice came out with a slightly strangled quality, trying to keep the pleasure and need for more out of his voice. That simply wouldn’t do, Naruto decided, and sat up for just a moment to tug at Sasuke’s shirt. Once it was off, his mouth went to Sasuke’s skin again, lower this time. He kissed and bit bruises into that flesh, enjoying the shaky, pleasured sounds that left Sasuke’s lips, the insistent rock of hips, the way he tremored when Naruto scraped his teeth over an already hard nipple, teasing the other with calloused fingertips.

Sasuke gripped at the sheets, heat pooling in his core. He was sure that later, he would be embarrassed about grinding himself to orgasm on Naruto’s knee, spurred on by nothing Naruto’s mouth and hands on his neck and chest. Now, he couldn’t find it in himself to think too hard about it, as his hips jerked out of their rhythm at a particularly hard suck. He was right there, pressure steadily building between his legs. He couldn’t stop if he wanted to, wrapping his arm around Naruto, forcing him to stay close as he worked himself right up to the edge.

He was practically chanting Naruto’s name, voice wracked with pleasure, and then suddenly cutting himself off with a gasping moan as he tipped over. His toes curled, he shuddered with the force of it, only distantly aware of the way Naruto held him tightly as he worked himself through it.

When he finally started to come down from it, his heart still pounding against his ribs but no longer bucking and writhing with pleasure, he realized that Naruto was smirking at him now. He felt himself redden without a single working leaving Naruto’s lips. Naruto moved back up his body to kiss him briefly - and Sasuke was ready with the pillow when he finally made his snarky remark about Sasuke doing all the work for him.


End file.
